heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2015.01.11 - Plushie Hug!
Category:Log Loki wandered off after the chaos wound down, tired beyond measure. He found a house that had long been abandoned and crept up to the second floor. It is a mess inside with garbage and debris everywhere, and the smell is absolutely terrible. He pushes through it, however and finds a place inside a closet that doesn't smell like pee and curls up on the floor, using one arm as a pillow and the other to hug the plushie loosely to his chest. Loki doesn't feel the cold, but he does feel fatigued, so finding a semi-safe place to sleep was his first priority. An abandoned house?! Was he kidding the Plushie? Wasn't he going to meet his brother in SoHo? Maybe he was confused... So Nicky rode along upon Loki's head, the short arms stretched out to the temples of the god of mischief while her ears flopped down to brush against the eyebrows of him. And then he pulled her to his chest to cuddle with the synthetic fabric animal. She grinned, the face looking like a sly little Fennec while she drifted off into a daze. Cold and smell were not an issue if you were made from plush and stuffing. What a night. Loki wasn't going to meet Thor after they said the God of Thunder hated him, so he went off for a place to sleep and replenish his energy. Through the night he began to have some bad dreams, causing him to twitch a bit and furrow his brow, his long hair draping over his shoulder when he shifts positions. He grips the plushie, muttering some things in Old Norse. It seemes he is having a bad dream about the recent events, when people were attacking him and telling him to force the monsters back into the portal. Zerda the plushie awoke from the grip, the arms and legs flailing against the thick skin of the young Jotun/Asgardian. He was babbling nonsense, ad she tried to get him awake, eventually managing to get a streak of Loki's hair into that mouth to pull at it. No nightmares on her shift! If Thor was a mean brother, she might have to fix that later, because Heroes should totally be better than damned purifier parents! Loki grimaces when his hair is pulled and awakens, green eyes fluttering open in the dim light that filters through the window from the neon sign of the fast food place nearby. He sits up with a grumble, rubbing his eyes with one hand and yawning. He sets the plushie aside for the moment and just sits there, drawing his knees up and burying his hand in the silky locks of his long smooth hair which has edge curls along its length. Set aside, Zerda pushes her nose against the god's leg, like in a question. Or was it to comfort him after the hard night? Anyway, the small plushie tried to get attention, tugging a bit at the trousers of his. Then she looked up and the ears perked up, wagging twice while she tilted the head a bit. Looking to the side, Loki reaches for the plushie and sets it upon his legs, looking at it curiously as he wipes his eyes that seem to have acquired some dust in them. Yes, dust. He slowly turns it from side to side, then just leaves it sitting on his legs. "I did not know this place had enchanted items." As Zerda was sat upon his lap, she tried to hug him with those short arms, looking up at him with those huge black plastic orbs that served as eyes and... blinked?! Yes, they moved. While not enchanted, she was just animated, sentient matter in this state. But she could be enchanted... though it might be tricky to keep the enchantment staying on her when she changed. But... Plushiehug! Loki blinks as the plushie hugs him and cuddles with it in return, leaning against the wall to fall back asleep for the rest of the night. He draws his legs up beside him and sighs, perhaps a bit content.